pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fighting Chance
A Fighting Chance is the 11th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and his friends accompanied by Janina has finally arrived at Cianwood Island. They began to walk to the pharmacy in Cianwood City to get the Secret Potion. After Janina purchased the Secret Potion, it was time for her to take a boat back to Olivine City. Peter: Are you sure you can make it back to Olivine City on your own, Janina? Spinarak: Spin? Pichu: Pichu? Janina: I'm sure, Peter. I can handle myself just fine. Hobie: Just be careful when you're going back, Janina Totodile: Toto Janina: Thank you. Good luck with your gym battles. I'll see you back in Olivine City Lyra: You too. Marill: Marill Togepi: Togepi Janina gets on the boat heading back to Olivine City. The four trainers watched as the ship begins sailing off. Harry: So, shall we head to the gym? Quilava: Quil? Magby: Magby Peter: Sure, but let's make a quick stop at the Pokémon Center first Spinarak: Spin Pichu: Pichu End Scene After resting up their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, Peter and his friends begin to walk around the city to find the gym. But then they see a muscular man wearing a white pants with a black belt on it. He seems to be fighting with a Machoke. Man: That's it Machoke, show me the power. Use Cross Chop Machoke uses Cross Chop on the man making him skid Man: Yeah, that's good. Now give me a Karate Chop! Machoke uses Karate Chop on the man while he began to parry against the attacks Lyra: What's going on? Marill: Marill? Togepi: Togepi? Hobie: It looks like that man is fighting that Machoke Totodile: Totodile Harry takes out his Pokédex and scans Machoke Harry's Pokédex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokémon never gets tired. Man: Now give me your strongest Submission attack Machoke uses his Submission and hits the man very hard which sends him flying and then hit the ground. The four trainers gasp at this. They then run over to the man. Harry: Whoa. What a hit Lyra: Are you okay, sir? The man slowly gets up as he laugh. Man: That's was great! (tearing) I am so proud of you, Machoke! You're Submission attack was very perfect The man rushes over to Machoke and they both hug while crying. Peter and his friends look at each other as they watched. The man then notices the four trainers Man: You four. What are your names? Peter: Peter Parker, sir and these are my Pokémon, Spinarak and Pichu Spinarak: Spin Pichu: Pichu Harry: I'm Harry and these are my Pokémon, Quilava and Magby Quilava: Quil Magby: Magby Hobie: My name is Hobie Brown and this is my partner Totodile Totodile: Totodile Lyra: And I'm Lyra and these are my friends Marill and Togepi Marill: Marill Togepi: Togepi Man: Nice to meet you all. So I'm guessing since you four are in Cianwood City, that would mean you're all Pokémon trainers are ya? Harry: Um, yeah? Man: Are you by any chance looking for the Cianwood City Gym? Peter: Yes, that's what we're doing Man: Well then. Let's go! March. (begins marching) Hup, two, three, four. Come on, if you want to fight in this gym then march! Get those knees up! Lyra: Do we have to? Marill: Marill? Hobie: Better do what he says, Lyra Totodile: Totodile The man and his Machoke led the four trainers to a building as they are marching. They began to pant from all the marching they did Harry: (pants) That was exhausting Quilava: Quilava Magby: Magby Lyra: (pants) So tired. Can't go on Marill: Marill Peter: I don't know about you, but I think it was a good workout. Spinarak: Spinarak Man: Glad you think so, kid. We're right here. Machoke: Machoke Hobie: This is the gym? Chuck: That's right and I'm the gym leader of Cianwood City. I'm the meanest, leanest, roughest, and toughest Fighting Pokémon Master in all the land. But you can call me Chuck. Peter and his friends were surprised by what Chuck said. Chuck then treated Peter's friends and their Pokémon for some lunch in the gym. Chuck: Now let's eat! Chuck, Machoke, and his students begin to wolf down on the rice mixed with vegetables. The four trainers and their Pokémon watches them as they began to eat their food. Harry: Wow, they sure can eat Quilava: Quil Magby: Magby Lyra: If I eat like that, I would definitely get a tummy ache Marill: Marill Togepi: Togepi Peter: Hope they don't choke Spinarak: Spin Pichu: Pichu Just then a woman walk up to them Chuck's Wife: Hello. Are you four here to win the Storm Badge? Hobie: Actually, Peter and Harry are winning the Storm Badge. Me and Lyra are just watching. Chuck's Wife: Well then you two shouldn't have any problem in beating that flabby old husband of mine Chuck: Hey, I'm not flabby! Chuck's Wife giggles at this. After finishing their food, it was time for the gym battle Chuck: Alright, now that we had our fill, which one of you would like to battle me first? Peter: I will, Chuck. And I'm ready to rumble! Spinarak: Spin Chuck: I like your spirit, Peter. Let's do it! Machoke: Machoke! End Scene Peter and Chuck position themselves on the battlefield with both of their Pokémon by their sides. Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Quilava, Marill, Totodile, Togepi, and Magby were sitting on the side alongside Chuck's Wife and the students. One of the students was refereeing the battle. Student: The gym battle between the Cianwood gym leader Chuck and the challenger Peter Parker will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokémon each. Only the challenger can make substitutions. The battle will be over when either side's Pokémon will be unable to continue! Are you both ready? Chuck: I'm ready. And I'll start the battle with my Poliwrath! He throws his Poké Ball and a Poliwrath comes out. Poliwrath begins to flex it's muscles as it appears on the battlefield. Poliwrath: Poliwrath Peter: Poliwrath? (takes out his Pokédex and scans Poliwrath) Peter's Pokédex: Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwhirl. Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Janina * Chuck * Chuck's Wife Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Pichu (Peter's) * Tyrogue (Peter's) * Quilava (Harry's) * Magby (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Togepi (Lyra's) * Machoke (Chuck's) * Poliwrath (Chuck's) Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man